A ride to Remember
by Leolivea
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kim...well she is a girl and guys act like she can't do anything. She grew up going to races. And all she's ever wanted to do was be one of those racers. Her favorite racer Jack Brewer ends up being the jerk she didn't want to believe he was until she meet him in person. How will this effect her and her dream? Well...read and find out!
1. Jerky Derky Jacky

Game On

Kim's POV

Ever since I could walk I've wanted to go to the tracks. I wanted to ride the rails with the big boys . My family has always been apart of the Indie 500 ever since I was born but the only porblem is, I'm a girl.

I know right! Dumb!

So I just watch and watch until this

very day. Today I turn 17 and um well it's my birthday.

And guess what I get.

I get to race on the tracks before the actual race and my favorite racer will be there...

Jack Brewer!

He's hot and hot and did I mention he's hot. His car is white with green Bobby Wasabi brick type bubble letters and two symbols that stand for peace in chines ( **I don't know if it chines** **or Japanese** ) one on top and one under the sign.

But that's were we're heading now, the tracks. I'm in my white vipers jump suit. I actually like our out fits because they have white vipers on each of the shoulders and the rest is all black with White Vipers written on the front and back in cursive but that's also in white... So? Yeah.

Our helmets are white and have a golden viper the size of an half dollar on the side of its head.

Cute right ... I designed them my self.

Before I get out the car I make sure my face is in check and add some cherry chap stick to the top of my lip. Rubbing it in I put on my helmet and get out of the car.

Every body's here and I know that this could be my chance to show the people what I've got. I see my friends, Grace and Julie and Kelsey here for my party after I'm done racing. There taking me some were and I'm kinda scared because the last time we went out... Well lets just say I don't think I want to jail...AGIN!

I turn to my mom who is looking threw her purs for something. I turn back twards the front of me and I see him.

In his jump suit, with his helmet tucked under his arm he's talking to Jerry. Jerry is Graces crush... I don't comment on the subject.

As I stare on dazed by how shaggy and brown his hair is he turns and spots me. I see him smile and walk twards me.

Or was that a smirk...

My hart rate picks up speed as he gets closer.

"What's up old man" he says

Did he ... What the... Oh my hell! I don't speak just stare.

"Are you death and stupid. Wow I new you were from Texas but not were the dumb ones come" he comments and I want to cry.

My biggest dream, my idle, my crush, my favorite racer... is a jerk!

My blood pumps with anger as I stare at pretty boy in front of me.

"Do we need to call some one I think he's deaed just standing" he comments and agin I want to cry when I notice him talking about my dad.

Oh now it's on!

I look at his car behind him and then at mine then

"Bring it on Crawford" and turned to his car.

**This story is a inspiration of Hurby fully loaded, when linzylohan wasn't crazy, any ways I hope you liked this story and sorry for any miss spelled words I'm writing this whole thing on my IPod.**

**oh and REVIEW!**


	2. Suck it Brewer!

KIMS POV

I stalked towards my car and jump up and in to the seat. As I do this my best guy friend, Brody comes over and smiles down at me.

"Hey birthday girl, happy birth-day"

Brody says

"Oh don't talk to me like your my dad, I'm two months older than you" I say pulling up the cover part of my helmet.

"What ever. So you know how this all works right." He asks

He's joking right..?

"Is that a trick question because last time I checked you were the one who snuck me out of the house to come down here and 'test the tracks' as you say ' tak'er for a test drive' I quote" I lexture him, my accent showing in the proses

He just smiles.

"Ok dare devil I get it. Now get in driving positions. Feel the wheel, be the car. Ok."

All of a sudden jack is at my side in his car and roaring his engine.

Show... Off!

"You sure you want to do this hill billy" he mocks

Now he has to die...

I took off my helmet and said four words.

"Shut up and drive, pretty boy" I said some what flirty.

I smirked at his reaction to me and drove forward to the starting line

Brody ran up to me.

"Kim don't do this he's going to bet you and it's your birthday."

"Wow lots of motivation there" I say

Note my sarcasm.

"Kim," I cut him off

"Brody go away I'll be fine, you guys really underestimate me... And it hurts, it really dose" I say and start my engine.

Less than two minutes after a lady stud inbetween both of our cars

"I gotta show a jack-ass how to really ride" I yell over the loud engine

He looks worried so I give a resuering smile and when the gun blows I'm off.

I feel so good and alive and well...free! Jack is going slow so I speed up and he speeds up so he's in front if me, but I'm not letting him win.

When I look over I can see every ones eyes on our cars.

This is going to be good.

Getting in gear I put the car into full speed doing a little trick that's known only to four of the greatest racers in the world...make that five.

I let him in front of me so I'm way back and then go full speed in high gear so I'm zooming on the road. As his car comes in to view I stomp on the gas and the car flys in the air spinig in the proses I see jack look up at me and I give him my index finger and my middle finger as I hit the earth with my car once again and three seconds later I'm crossing the finish line with the flag waving over my head and I'm what I am guessing my new fans screaming and running twards me.

The girls, my mom, Brody and some other people I don't even no.

Taking my helmet off jacks car pulls up to his section of the rink and I see he's pissed. But I'm happy.

"Kim that was AWSOME do you no what your score was on top of that move you pulled out there." Asks Brody

"No but I bet your going to tell me?" I say with the slightest bit of sarcasm

"You got a 400! That's higher than any body that's ever raced this track."

WOW!

"Get out of there and give your friends a hug birthday girl" grace exclaimed

Did I mention grace is CRAZY. If I didn't she Is and we have a connection that many of my friends don't have.

"I didn't even no you could do that let-alone wittness it how did you-" I cut Brody off

"You boys underestimate us girls" I said with a glare

Me and the girls walked to an area were there were less people because they keep staring at me like I was ET.

"That was AWSOME Kim and I saw that you raced jack and won how do you feel about that" asked Kelsey in a reporter like voice.

"Like I hate the brewer boy himself" I said and they gasped in response

"Did she just say what I think she said"

"Oh I said what you think you thought I said" I said " I offically hate him, he's a complet and total jerk" I say

"We know, we told you that" said Julie

"Well reminde me to up-grade my room"

"Um I think you should bit your toung because he's coming over here"

Well let the games begin.

**So that's the next chap hoped you liked it ideas please and Review. Or as every one else says RandR!**


End file.
